


Soul Bond

by ManaFlask



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Soul Eater, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Gen, Insanity, No romace, Soul Eater References, Villain Wilbur Soot, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaFlask/pseuds/ManaFlask
Summary: Tommy attends his first year in the famous DWMA, but not everything is gonna be easy as he hoped. He and his friends has to face dangerous enemies, a secret organization, and even his own past. Will he be able to finish his first year?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I write in english, hope you enjoy.

Wilbur landed on the ground. Being back to his human form felt like he was suddenly much heavier, like his movements were much slower. He reached for a crimson-red soul, floating just in his reach. He grasped it with his cold hands, pulling it to his opened awaiting mouth. Slowly and gently putting the corrupted soul into his mouth and gulping it. This time, it left a faint taste of iron on his tongue. But that was probably just because of how long he was in his weapon form.

,,Wohoo! Fiftyfirst soul! We did a good job today. Don´t you think?” he said to his meister. 

Technoblade, who stood just a few feet behind him sighted. He fixed his pig mask and slowly nodded.

Both of them were very tired. Their today´s mission was meant to be just a short and easy one. They were meant to track down Elm Freddyson, an Evil Person who was on a serial killing spree in northern Germany. Wilbur couldn't do otherwise, than chuckle at his old self from today´s morning. Oh, how easy they thought it would be, “it will take less than two hours” they thought. In the end, it took them a whole day to find him. 

Neither of them were in a good mood, but that didn´t mean that Wilbur couldn't try to change that. 

,,How many souls does the Dream Team have?” asked Wilbur.

,,I think that George has around twenty and Sapnap has like- thirty? We are barely catching up to them.” answered Technoblade. His tone was cold and emotionless. 

That was bad. But, there must have been someone who had less souls them! ,,And what about Shlatt?”

,,All souls he and his weapon collected were confiscated last week by lord Death.” 

That was the first time Wilbur heard about it. Wilbur knew, he should not be happy, that Shlatt´s souls were confiscated, but even so, a wide grin spread across his face. ,,He got drunk again, didn´t he?”

Techno chuckled. ,,He was so sloshed, that he ventured into the dorms in the middle of the night, and started bashing at the door of our old dorm room. I was told, that he kept calling your name, and asking, where you hid the booze. Guys who live there now, were too scared to even answer.” 

,,Oh my- Hope it didn't wake Tommy and Tubbo up.”

,,Nah, they slept harder than ever.” Technoblade brushed away Wilbur´s worries.

,,I hope you´re right.”

,,Be sure I'm right.”

They walked in silence. Two brothers standing side by side and yet so distant. ,,I wonder how Tommy is doing-”

Techno suddenly held out his hand in front of Wilburs chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

,,What are you-” he asked his brother but Techno interrupted him with quiet  _ shhh _ and put his index finger on his mouth. 

,,Somebody is following us. I sensed them already two blocks ago. Stay alert.” whispered Technoblade.

Following them? But who? And why? Maybe Freddyson´s companion seeking vengeance? No, he was working alone. But who could that be then? 

Wilbur always envied Technoblade and Philza their Soul Perception. Such a cool ability, but sadly a meister-only. Wilbur had currently no idea who was following them, meanwhile Techno could just read that person's soul and have a pretty good picture of what they were capable of. So unfair.

Wilbur looked into his brother's eyes to see… faint signs of... fear? Whoever is following them must be pretty strong if it made Technoblade worry even a little. Technoblade had no fears, he was never afraid of anything, and yet, there he stood with fear in his eyes. 

This definitely made Wilbur worry. Guess they can't have even a moment of rest today. ,,Are they strong?”

Technoblade slowly gulped and looked at something in the dark. ,,I-I have no idea what they are. I´ve never seen a soul like that. It is not a monster, but a human neither. Some kind of weird abomination-”

,, _ Oh, we feel offended now. _ ” said an unknown voice coming from the direction where Technoblade was looking.

,,Who are you?” Wilbur spoke up.

Wilbur could hear footsteps approaching them. Then the voice spoke up again, now sounding a bit different. ,,My-my name is Ranboo. And that was Armageddon. We are here to- To what again?”

,, _ To take their souls, you idiot! Can´t you remember even an easy line like that? _ ” said the voice they heard before, now sounding much angrier. 

,,Oh- Ok.” said that Ranboo guy. Footsteps were still closer and closer. The closer they were, the better he could see a strange figure in the dark. But then the footsteps stopped.

,,I have nothing against you, guys. I saw you fight that Evil Person earlier and I really think that you are cool and all- But I guess I have to kill you now.” said Ranboo, finally stepping out of the shadows, into the light. 

He looked like a human. The black suit, red tie and short black hair. But those heterochromatic eyes of his gave away, that not everything was as it seemed. One eye, red like fresh blood and the other, green like Dream´s hoodie. 

,,You´ll have to train for another hundred years!” screamed Technoblade. That was a signal for Wilbur to transform. And so he did. His human body changing into the cold steel of an executioner's axe. 

Techno swiftly grabbed him by his long handle and put him into a fighting position. Then suddenly Ranboo bend over and started screaming in pain as a dark liquid rushed out of his back. He raised his head towards them and a weird black-and-white creature on his back did too. The creature then changed into a weapon and fell into Ranboo´s hand.

Wilbur had a hard time figuring out what weapon it actually was. It was long and sharp like a sword, but ended with a pickaxe-like thingy. Very weird. 

,,Goodbye.” said Ranboo and attacked.

Techno blocked the first attack using Wilbur. But that was just what Ranboo wanted. Heterochromatic guy twisted his weapon to just the right angle, squeezing the pickaxe part between Wilbur´s handle and blade and with a single strong swing pulled him out of Techno´s hands. 

Wilbur tumbled on the ground, instantly changing back to human. He tried to catch his breath. He coughed, growled and tears of pain were running down his face. It felt like someone had just tried to suffocate him.

But Techno… Techno was in danger!

He looked up to see Ranboo preparing for his final blow. Wilbur was too weak and tired to change back into a weapon. 

,,I´m so sorry, but I have to do this.” apologized Ranboo and raised his weapon hight above his head. Techno was not waiting for a better chance and punched Ranboo right in the face. Repeatedly. 

Ranboo took a step back, clearly astonished of Techno´s reflexes. Then followed strong punch under Ranboo´s chin, that would send anyone unconscious, but not Ranboo. Ranboo just giggled and took a few more steps back. 

Was he retreating? No, Wilbur didn´t have the feeling. The more Ranboo was stepping back, the more scared Wilbur was. He wasn't taking those steps back, because Techno made him to. His movements were too fluent to be out of rush. And then Wilbur realized. Ranboo was taking steps towards him.

Wilbur tried to stand up, move, anything, but his body was too weak. He could just watch as Ranboo took just enough steps back and swung his weapon backwards, clearly aiming for Wilburs chest. 

Techno luckily noticed it too and kicked into Ranboo´s weapon, changing it´s trajectory. Edge of the weapon missing Wilbur by just a few centimeters, getting stuck in the ground. 

Ranboo´s weapon grew a mouth and screeched. ,, _ KILL THEM! _ ”

Heterochromatic guy was trying his best to pull the being out the pavement, but was clearly struggling. That was their chance. Techno looked at Wilbur and nodded. Wilbur slowly nodded back.

Laying on the pavement recharged just enough of his energy to change back into a weapon. For only a few seconds and it would send him unconscious afterwards, but he had no other choice. 

Wilbur sighted and changed into a weapon. They must not waste even a second. One, Wilbur was back in Technoblade´s hands. Two, Techno twisted the axe so blade was in the right angle. Three, man with a pig mask stretched his hands out to multiply force of his attack. Four and five, axe was cutting thought the air and Ranboo´s body. Six, black liquid spilled out of Ranboo´s wound. 

Seven, Ranboo pulled the weapon out of the ground. Eight, he giggled and his face twisted into an inhuman grin. Nine, spikes of black blood shot out and impaled Techno´s body. 

From that moment, every second felt like an eternity. Techno´s blood was spilling out on the pavement. It was everywhere. Wilbur felt that even he was splashed by it. Man with the pig mask was surprisingly still standing. But not for long. Black blood changed back into droplets.

Wilbur felt that Techno´s grip on him was loosening. Through their soul bond, he could feel that Techno was in great pain. Some of his internal organs were hit and his breathing was shallow and faster. They were not in the best condition to start with, but this was very bad. Internal bleeding. If they don´t end this fight right away and don´t find a doctor, Techno will die. 

,,Techno, I´m sorry, but I have to do this.” said Wilbur. 

Technoblade must have quickly realized what Wilbur was referring to. He probably wanted to say something in disapproval, but it was too late. Ranboo, with that creepy grin on his face, already slashed the air. 

Wilbur was back in his human form, pain spreading throughout his chest. But through all that pain and cold feeling of losing consciousness, he could feel happiness. 

  
  
  
  
  


He will maybe die, but Techno will live.

* * *

  
  


Technoblade could only watch as his brother's body collapsed to the ground. He kneeled to it and looked at Wilbur´s unconscious face. He was smiling. That bastard was smiling. There was a huge wound on his chest. It didn't look very deep, but he was losing a lot of blood nonetheless. 

Man with the pig mask looked up to see that  _ thing _ that hurt his brother. Ranboo, or however them were called, was surprised. His expression was… sad? 

Ranboo looked down on his hands covered in gloves. His weapon changed into a weird thing on his back. He looked at that thing and said: ,,Armageddon, I don't want to do it.”

Armageddon responded: ,, _ WHAT? Don't be silly! We have them cornered. Just a few hits and there will be two more souls to our ever-growing collection. Your mother will be pleased. _ ”

,,What kind of mother would be pleased with something like that?” said a new voice. 

Techno turned around to see Sapnap growling like an angered animal. Next to him stood Dream with an axe in his hand. All three members of Dream Team showed up.

,,What brings you here, Dream?” asked one man with a mask the other. 

Dream looked at Ranboo and gripped his axe tightly. ,,Seems like you´re having some trouble Pork.”

,,Oh, it's really hard to notice that, isn't it.” mumbled Techno sarcastically. 

Sapnap took a deep breath and asked Dream. ,,Which formation are we gonna use?”

,,One meister, two weapons. George is the only one here, who is good in first aid.” explained Dream.

Axe in Dream´s hand also spoke up. ,,Who are you gonna use for the first strike?”

,,You.” said Dream and striked the unprepared Ranboo. 

Ranboo dodged and creepily stared at Dream. Armageddon on his back started laughting. ,, _ You see that, Ranboo? If you hesitate for even a moment, someone will use it to try to hurt you. Remember my words, in this world it is kill, or be killed. All weaklings die. And you are not a weakling, are you? _ ”

Ranboo looked down at his shoes, ,,No I'm not.” Armageddon changed back into a weapon and fell into Ranboo´s hand.

,, _ Then show them. _ ” said Armageddon. 

Ranboo swinged his weapon at Dream and the green man easily blocked the attack, ,,Switch!” he yelled and Sapnap was already on his way. Boy with a bandana changed into a mace style weapon and landed in Dream´s hand. 

Axe from Dream´s hand transformed into a dark haired boy, who landed next to Wilbur´s body.

Techno looked down at his brother. Wilbur´s yellow sweater was soaked in red and a bit of black blood. So much blood. Static filled Techno´s head. Invisible world of shadows was trying to swallow him again. 

Voices were filling his head like an empty jar that was suddenly too filled and cracking. Some of them were trying to calm him down, others were shouting for one and the same. Blood. He didn't feed them for a long time. They were hungry. Very hungry. He could physically feel his mouth getting wet. But he repressed it all again. Like he always did. 

,,-ounds are very bad. Techno? Are you even listening to me?” he heard George say. 

He was back to reality. A reality where his brother was still in bad condition and probably going to die. 

,,Yeah.” Technoblade answered. 

George put on his glasses and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small bottle. ,,Lucky for Wilbur that he is unconscious, because this will hurt a lot. But take off his shirt first.”

,,What is it?” asked Techno as he took off his brother's sweater and T-shirt. They could finally see the wound clearly. It looked very bad. A few of Wilbur´s ribs were broken, some of them even twice.

,,Disinfection.” said George as he started to pour it into the wound. Still unconscious Wilbur began to tremble a shake. 

  
  


But it had to be done.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tommy collapsed on his knees. It must´ve looked weird, that he kneeled like that on their balcony, just out of nowhere. But others couldn't feel what he felt right now. 

Pain. So much pain. First he felt like he was being choked, then impaled and that he felt enormous pain in his chest. Feelings of fear, haterett and sadness were interwoven between it all. And now the pain continued. 

  
  


Tears were running down his face. He couldn't focus on his own thoughts. All he heard were two silent, yet deafening voices that were asking for help. He desperately wanted to help them, but couldn´t. They were too far. Where even were they? 

He needed to know. He needed to get to them. He must help them. He must be there for them.

,,-ommy?” he could barely hear Tubbo´s voice. 

Tommy slowly turned around to look into his friend's worried eyes, ,,They- they need help.” Tommy cried.

Tubbo probably didn't fully understand what was going on. But he did what any good friend would. He kneeled and tightly hugged Tommy. ,,Calm down, it's gonna be okay. I'm here for you.”

Tommy didn´t fully believe his friend´s words, but even so, he felt a bit better. He hugged Tubbo back. 

  
  
  


,,I know, but I´m just so scared…”

* * *

  
  


Three months ago...


	2. Their Startline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of a first day in school. How did Tommy met his weapon?

It was a sunny morning, and the sky was nearly cloudless. Those white fluffy cowards were hiding somewhere on the horizon, an opposite of past few days. It was pouring like crazy yesterday too, but it all changed today.

Tommy took a few more steps up the stairs. A lot will change today. He slowly turned around to take a look at the city behind him. Death City, his home. He slowly focused on the tall and shorter building, searching for the one house. It took him a while, but he found it. A smaller house with dark roof and two chimneys, that was standing far from loud and rushed downtown. A house he lived in for so many years, the house he said his goodbyes to this morning. The same morning he finally told his brothers which school he's gonna attend. 

Technoblade was very angry, nearly furious. Wilbur didn't take it that bad tho´, he even cheered Tommy up. But it didn´t stop Techno from literally throwing Tommy out of their house. He kicked Tommy through the front door and all his things were thrown out of the window. Tommy was glad his MP3 didn´t break. 

Speaking of the MP3… he pulled it out of his pocket and he put his headphones into his ears. He turned his back to the city and continued to take steps up the stairs. This day didn't start the best way. But some music can make it at least bearable… No. This day was going to be great. The best day of his life!

He wanted to become a meister ever since he found out about demon weapons and DWMA. Ever since the day he met Philza. He brushed that memory away. This was the day he will finally start following his dreams and goals. A day that will change his life forever. 

This was not the day to just casually walk up the stairs, this was the day to run. Run away- Run towards his future, and definitely a bright one. 

It took him just a few minutes, but eventually he reached the end of the stairs. Tired, thirsty, but still determined to make this day the best he can make. Right before him was the massive building of DWMA. It was so big! It reminded him of a gigantic cake, mainly the candles at the top. But, will he have to go up all these stairs everyday? He hoped not.

Tommy swiftly entered the building, breaking through the crowd of lost students and walking right towards his classroom. Wilbur told him the story of how he and Techno got lost on their first day so many times, that he had the path to the freshmen class engraved in his memory. One turn right, two turns left, then at the weird skull decoration straight and three more turns left. 

And now, he stood there, before the door, his hand on the door handle. Sweat rolling down his forehead, his mouth dry like the Sahara desert. He hesitated for a moment. When he opens the door, there will be no way back. Is becoming a meister really what he wanted to devote his life to? Fighting humans corrupted by their selfish ideals and taste of pure, innocent souls? Would he eventually have to stand against a- Tommy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. The door he was holding was being opened from the other side! 

Tommy could clearly picture himself laying flat on the dark wood planks that were covering the floor. The whole room would explode in laughter and everybody would remember him as “the guy who fell on his first day”. Luckily kept his balanse.

The man who opened the door narrowed his eyes and looked at him. “You are Tommyinnit, aren't you?”

Tommy gulped, “Y-yes.” his pupils narrowed in fear. The man´s skin was blue, and his eyes were lifeless. His whole body looked somewhat lifeless, like a walking corpse. A zombie.

The man seemingly noticed Tommy´s worried expression, because he added: “I'm a teacher in the N.O.T. section. No need to be afraid of me. I'm like this for a couple of years now.”

Tommy slowly processed that information and decided that he will think about it more later. Now was not the time to think about why they let a talking corpse be a teacher.

Tommy looked around the room. There were a bunch of people already. Did he come late? It seemed so, because as soon as the door closed behind him, the teacher stood in front of the blackboard and told them to sit down. Teacher started explaining the basics of DWMA, the difference between N.O.T. and E.A.T. class and bunch of other stuff Tommy already knew.

Tommy looked around him, scanning for any cool-looking person who was also a weapon. He examined their clothes, posture and faces. Expressions of most of his classmates were surprised, excited or determined. But one boy was different. He wore a dark green shirt and a white tie which ended in the style of Shinigami's mask. He didn't look like he was enjoying the presentation. Like he was there just because he has been told to be. His sitting posture was worse than Tommy´s and his penetrating blue eyes were filled with sadness. 

Tommy didn't even notice, when the presentation ended. He just stood up, when others stood up. But the boy remained seated. His head bent like a dry flower. Everybody else were talking, laughing and getting to know each other, not even noticing the boy. 

“Hey! Big Man, why are you sad?” Tommy approached the boy. The boy raised his head and in his sad eyes sparked confusion. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Ehh- If I knew your name, I would call you by it! But you haven´t told me, yet.” smiled Tommy.

“I´m- Tubbo. And you?” 

“TommyInnit. The future best meister in the world!” Tommy admitted and made his victorious pose. 

Tubbo chuckled and said. ,,Then good luck. Hope you´ll find a weapon that will help you reach that goal.”

“I hope you´ll find a good meister too.” said Tommy and walked away, towards the closest group that was talking. 

They talked about a lot of stuff. But he didn't know anything about any of them. They kept talking and talking and they didn't even give him a moment to ask what they were talking about. All of them knew and understood, how could even come on their mind, that someone would not know.

“So, what do you think about it, Tommy?” asked one of them. 

What to say? “Can you repeat the question please?”

They sighted and continued talking, totally excluding him from the conversation. So he left that group. And what of it? There were more groups, weren't there? This was just not the right one. Neither the next one, nor the next one, nor the next. One group was girl-only, next was emo group, next one was a literal literature club. Nobody had the same interests as him. 

Even though, there was one Demon Weapon he struck a conversation with. She was nice and everything went well. He even asked her to be his weapon. But she had given him one condition. If he really wanted to be her meister, he must become vegan. He didn't give it a second thought and answered, “Sorry, but I hate vegans.” She looked at him with such disgust, like his hands were covered in blood of an animal he just slayed in front of her, and walked away.

He will have luck next time. Definitely. It isn't that hard to find a weapon, is it? Is it? This one day will not decide his life for the next couple of years-

“ _So, have you found your weapon yet,_ _the future best meister in the world_?” said a familiar voice.

Tommy quickly turned around, to see the person who said it. To look that person in the eye and tell him how much he missed him- But nobody was there. Why did he even get his hopes up? It was probably just in his mind. Like it always was.

“Luck is not by your side today, is it?” asked Tubbo. 

Tommy slowly turned towards him. Chair under him squeaked as he sat next to the boy. He didn't want to admit it, but Tubbo was right. But he couldn´t understand how that was possible. When he was a kid, he had a lot of friends, but one day they just stopped talking to him. When he moved to Death City, he made even more friends, but they too, suddenly left him. But why? They never gave him an explanation. So he may never know. “Nah, there just isn't any weapon that meets my high standards.” 

Tubbo looked interested. “Really? And what kind of standards are we talking about?”

“What do I expect from a Demon Weapon? That they are strong and a cool looking weapon! You know, so they are eye catching. And when anybody sees them, they would say:  _ Hey, isn't that TommyInnit´s weapon? _ And I would come and say:  _ Sure, that's my partner, do you wanna hear a story about how we defeated that one very dangerous EP? _ And they would say:  _ Yeah, we would love to _ !” 

Tubbo looked up at the ceiling. His eyes diving back into the sadness they nearly escaped. “Those don't seem like high standards. Literally any Demon Weapon can be like that. Excluding me, maybe.” 

Tommy froze. “Wait… You are a Demon Weapon? You didn't tell me-”

“Cuz' you didn't ask.” sighted Tubbo.

Tommy had to think about it. He could go back to entering and leaving groups, or he could try to befriend Tubbo. Decision was only his to make. 

And so, Tommy decided. “Speaking of that, where are you from?” 

“United Kingdom, you?”

Tommy was surprised. “I´m also from the UK! I haven't actually been to the UK in years, how much did it change?” 

Tubbo stared at the ceiling seemingly getting lost in his thoughts. “Well, based on when did you leave.”

The blond boy didn't get the chance to answer that question, because Zombie (as Tommy started calling the teacher) stood in front the the blackboard and proclaimed, that he had given them enough time to form teams and now they should move in to their new dorm rooms.

“But I don't have a meister, yet.” spoke up Tubbo.

Tommy smiled. 

"You have. Me.” 

* * *

"Did you really had to kick him out like that?!" asked Wilbur angrily.

Technoblade was sitting in his soft armchair next to the fire, with his favorite book _The_ _Art of War_ in his hands. Wilbur could hear a quiet grunt coming from Techno's mouth that was hidden behind his book. "Wil, maybe Tommy doesn't remember, but I'm sure the two of us do. Phil repeatedly said, that Tommy will NOT enroll DWMA. Under NO circumstance."

Wilbur sighted. "But that was nearly two years ago! If he was here now, his approach would be possibly different-"

Techno put down his book uncovering his face His face wasn't angry, rather sad. His eyes met with Wilbur's and both of them could feel their anger melt down into sadness. Techno sighted, put the book back on the shelf, next to his pig mask and asked. "It will be two years already?"

"In about three months." clarified Wilbur.

"And we are still not even a bit closer to figure out where did he go."

An idea sparked in Wilbur's mind. A brilliant one actually. "What about we, in those three months, as a memory of his disappearance, gather all we know and look through all his stuff again. Maybe we'll find something we missed before."

"That's highly unlikely."

"Oh, come on! Don't be so pessimistic. ...Or do you want me to tell Tommy what actually happened to his moth Clementine?" Wilbur smiled mischievously. 

"You are acting childishly, Wilbur." 

"But you still killed that thing. Do you know how sad Tommy was?"

"He is not a toddler anymore. And you are neither. Stop."

Wilbur chuckled and imitated Techno´s voice. "As you say, Mr. I-am-cold-and-pessimistic-because-I-am-Technoblade-and-I-read-The-Art-of-War."

Techno sighted and given Wilbur a death stare. "You know, when I think about it, I should have kicked you out too."

"Yeees, because you are the head of the family and you have the main word in this house. Both of us know you are not. You know, I wanted to talk to you about what you did to Tommy, but it seems that you just don´t care about him." said Wilbur. It was just the time for him to leave the room.

Techno stood up and just before Wilbur closed the door behind him, and said:

"I did it, exactly because I care about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cliché, but whatever


	3. AUTHOR’S NOTE

Guys, I apologize for disappearing for two weeks like that. The story is still forming in my head, mainly the new lore I made up (like the soul bond ability itself) and backstories of the characters. This book is not canceled, don’t worry. I’ve just changed a lot of stuff, so I’m rewriting a lot of stuff (the prologue and first chapter included). I don’t know, when the rewritten versions of the chapters and new chapters will be out, yet, because I’m still not satisfied with how I wrote them (since English is not my first language). 

You are free to ask in the comments any kind of question regarding the story. I’ll answer as many as I can. 


End file.
